When Cloning goes wrong
by melzie666
Summary: myrnin has once again made some crazy contraption. Only this time he is trying to Clone himself. What happens when it goes wrong, read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_I so wish I hadn't taught Myrnin how to text,_ thought Claire as she received the billionth text from her crazy-ass-impatient-bipolar-vampire boss - Or as Shane called him, Crazy Mcbites-a lot. Claire wouldn't usually approve of one of Shane's many nicknames for Myrnin but he was really ticking her off. She got near the Day house and decided to run the rest of the way, before he shorted out her cell.

She opened the door with a bang to find Myrnin sitting on the couch, _texting. _He was too busy texting to realise Claire was standing right next to the couch. Claire whipped the phone out of his hand and threw it at his head. Not that she even had a prayer of hitting him. He caught it just inches from his face.

"Well that was rude."

"You sent me 58 texts and I'm the rude one."

"Well thank you for seeing my point." He said, jumping up off the couch - vampire speed. "Follow." Claire rolled her eyes as he rushed off to the next room. He was manic today, like a child how had got a new toy. And knowing Myrnin he could have. Claire followed him into the next room to see a…. something. Claire didn't know what to call it. There was a huge machine with an array of buttons and wires. And connected to it all was a…._bath? _Claire looked over at the bath to see it was filled with some sort of bubbling white substance. "Should I even ask?" She said. She looked over and placed her hands on the sides of the bath as she leant over to look at the strange liquid. Before she could even get a good grasp Myrnin had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back.

"Mind my dear. Don't touch the unknown."

"I would but your hands are still on my waist." With that Myrnin let go and moved to his latest contraption. "So are you going to explain what this is or am I going to just watch while it blows up."

"You can watch my genius; it's more fun that way." He said. His face looked excited, pleased and slightly smug. He got a knife- not good – and cut a small slice of flesh from his arm. He then pushed it into the machine. He did a twirl as he pushed buttons and pulled leavers, truly filling the part as the mad scientist. The white substance started to bubble even more. Then it all started to combine together, slowly forming something that resembled a human. Then it started to change more, eyes started to appear, then she saw as muscles and veins started to attach themselves together then be covered over by a layer of smooth skin. Myrnin suddenly flashed to life from where he had frozen to watch. He moved in front of her as she was watching. "Claire, go get some of my clothes from my room, you know where to go. I don't care what."

"Why?"

"Just do it." He glanced behind him. "And quick!"

Claire began to run to his room to find his chest of drawers. Just before she was about to open one of the drawers she heard Myrnin shout,

"Not the top drawer!" Claire rolled her eyes and proceeded to grab the first clothes that came to hand, which ended up being a long billowing shirt and some ripped jeans. She ran back and walked into the room to see… a _boy, _sitting in the bath, looking amazed and shocked. He must've been around ten at most. Myrnin quickly grabbed to clothes out of her hands, he didn't look as pleased as he had before. Claire decided to turn around as she saw Myrnin starting to help the boy out of the bath. She could hear them behind her.

"Where am I?" Said the boy, his voice sounded so young yet so old, he sounded mature even though it came out in the singing tone of a seven year old. "What is this place?"

"Shush child. Just put these on," Instructed Myrnin.

"Sorry sir." The boy's voice suddenly sounded so small, like he was afraid. Claire could hear the sound of material brushing skin as the boy started to put on the clothes. Myrnin grabbed her shoulder and turned her round once he was done. The clothes were _way_ too big for the boy. The sleeves of the shirt fell down to his knees and he was holding up the jeans so they wouldn't fall down. He had long dark hair and big bright eyes. Something clicked in Claire's mind as she looked at the boy before her.

"You are kidding me right?" She said, turning to Myrnin, hands on hips.

"It was supposed to clone me at my current age. I'm sorry if it went a little wrong."

"Why would you clone yourself? Isn't one insane va-" Myrnin quickly put a hand over her mouth before she could say _vampire._ The boy, _Myrnin, _walked up tothe both of them and tugged on Myrnin's long billowing coat.

"Excuse me sir? Please pardon me but can I ask a question?" He sounded so vulnerable, so afraid. She couldn't believe it was the same person who had nearly got her killed on many occasions.

"Ask as many questions as you like," Said Myrnin, picking up his younger self, to the boy's surprise. It was as if he had never even been held before, or at least not with any kind of care.

"Where am I?"

"You are at my Laboratory."

"What am I doing here?"

"Erm…well…" Myrnin looked awkward, and then glanced at Claire for some help. No way could they tell someone as young as him that he was a younger clone of the man who was currently holding him. "We are going to give you the best day ever!" Claire said quickly.

"But I don't know you?"

"Well I'm Claire and that's Myrnin," Said Claire, gesturing to herself and Myrnin.

"That's my name."

"Well that just shows our mothers are very good at choosing names," Said Myrnin. "Let's firstly get started by getting you some food. Claire, you stay with him while I get him some more fitting clothes."

With that he placed the younger Myrnin on the floor next to Claire. The real Myrnin left without another word. Claire turned to the younger Myrnin and held out her hand, he flinched, taken aback.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Nothing," He said and took her hand as if nothing had happened. She pulled him towards the kitchen and sat him down with a glass of milk, the only human drink Myrnin hand that wasn't off. He sipped it gladly, leaving a cute milk moustache. Claire then rummaged through the fridge, looking for something that wasn't plasma. In the bottom drawer she found a tub of ice-cream. She then grabbed a spoon and gave it to him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at it in amazement.

"It's ice-cream. Try some, it's yummy." Claire suddenly felt a small shudder as she realised just how weird this all was. The younger Myrnin dove straight in. He only half managed to get any in his mouth.

"How old are you Myrnin?" Asked Claire.

"Seven, Miss Claire."

"It's ok Myrnin; you only need to call me Claire."

"Well I will call you Miss Claire. I like that name better." In that sentence Claire saw a flicker of the Myrnin she knew. Little Myrnin took another mouthful of ice-cream. Then he put both hands on his head in pain. "My head hurts!"

"Well you shouldn't have been eating so fast then. It just brain freeze it will go away in a minute."

"But brains can't freeze!" He said through a mouthful of ice-cream. Claire laughed and got a cloth to wipe his mouth. He obediently sat as she wiped the ice-cream from his face. She had ever been that good when she was seven, whenever her mom tried to wash her face she would squeal and run away. Just as she was wiping the last bit of ice-cream from his face she heard someone cough from behind her. She quickly got up and turned to face the older Myrnin. He had some smaller clothes in his hands. Claire looked at him questioningly,

"Where did you get kids clothes from?"

"I didn't. I have more than enough clothes and I'm quite good with scissors and sewing."

"You made these?"

"Of course I did. My dear you seem to hold such low expectations of my abilities." He said wagging his finger at her.

…..

Once little Myrnin was in some child-size clothes older Myrnin took off into the next room. Claire called after him,

"Where do you think you're going?" Myrnin poked his head around the door. "I'm going to fix he machine."

"Well what am I supposed to do with…?" Her voice trailed off at the end and she indicated toward little Myrnin with her head.

"Improvise. Trust me; it won't take much to keep him entertained." With that he was gone.

Claire turned around to find Little Myrnin standing on a chair, looking at a lamp. He reached up to touch the bulb. Claire caught his wrists before he could.

"Don't touch that, it will burn your fingers." He looked confused and baffled. He was still looking at the lamp in amazement. He jumped down from the table and started to follow the wire lead off of the lamp. Claire followed him as he trailed it all the way to the plug socket. He tentatively grabbed the plug and pulled it out of the socket. The lamp turned off, much to Myrnin's surprise. He rushed back to the lamp; this time he grabbed the cloth Claire had used to wash his face. He used it to try and pull the light bulb out. He tugged it hard, not knowing he had to twist it to take it out. Claire reached over and helped him. He looked fascinated by it all. He held the bulb on the cloth.  
"What is this?" he asked in awe.

"It's a light bulb. It holds light in this glass container."

"Like a candle."

"A bit like a candle."

"How does it work?" With that he exploded on her with an array of questions about what things were. She found it strange explaining all this to Myrnin. Then he ran to the fridge. Claire didn't realise until it was too late. He opened to fridge and looked horrified to find the many packets of blood. Before Claire could stop him he reached out a grabbed one. Claire quickly rushed over and took it from him and put it back in the fridge. Little Myrnin looked like he was resisting the urge to hurl.

"Why was there blood in there? I don't like blood." Claire would've laughed if his face wasn't so deadly serious. She had never seen a child look so serious. Claire cursed under her breath. "Tell me Miss Claire. Why is there blood?"

"It's…..it's for experiments. We are scientists."

"My mother told me that liars go to hell. Aren't you scared of going to hell?"

"No of course not, I wasn't lying anyways."

"They also say vampires go to hell as well." He looked at her darkly, she knew he wasn't a vampire but he was doing a good impression of one on the hunt. "Mr Smith told me about vampires."

"Well vampires aren't real Myrnin."

"I don't believe you," He said, arms crossed. The older Myrnin walked in, he looked as though he had heard the whole thing. Little Myrnin rushed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Mr Smith said they were as cold as ice." He said as he felt Myrnin's skin, clearly he noticed that it was exactly as this Mr Smith had told him. "So you're a vampire."

"Yes dear child but I promise I mean no harm. Mr Smith was a cruel man and you should pay him no heed," Replied Myrnin. A strange look came over his face, as if he had remembered something he didn't want to.

"Today has been the best day ever. I always wanted to meet a vampire." Older Myrnin looked pained again. Claire suddenly knew what was about to happen. He had fixed the machine. And now it's was time for little Myrnin to go. Older Myrnin looked down on his younger self and spoke softly,

"Yes it has been. But now it's time to go to sleep." Little Myrnin looked sad. He almost looked like he understood what was about to happen.

"Ok." He said sadly, it brought a tear to Claire's eye to know that he wasn't going to be waking from that sleep. Myrnin led little Myrnin into the room with the machine. Claire followed slowly behind. They entered to room and Myrnin started to prepare the machine for whatever it was going to do next. Myrnin turned to little Myrnin solemnly,

"Go in there, child. It's time to go to sleep now." Little Myrnin was about to before he turned and ran to Claire. He pulled her into a fierce hug and she hugged him back.

"I don't want to call you Miss Claire anymore." He said into her ear.

"Then what do you want to call me then?"

"Friend," He said, he pulled away. His eyes were strong, but she could see the fear behind then. He understood what was happening, even if he didn't know exactly what it was. Claire looked away as he got into the bath. The machine made more sounds and within minutes he was gone, leaving the bubbling white substance. Myrnin looked down in dismay. He turned to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. He wasn't really real in the first place. Anyway, you have me don't you?" Claire just hugged him back and said,

"Yeah I guess I do."

"And if I get the systems correct, we will have another me."

"No way, I don't think so."

"What? Why not?"

"First of all, do you not remember what just happened? Second, isn't one of you enough crazy in one place."

**This probably isn't one of my best but I hope you liked it. I only really did this cos I wanted to write about a younger Myrnin. It was either cloning gone wrong or travel back in time. Either way I wanted Claire to meet younger Myrnin. It's probably a bit out there but cut me some slack it's been a while. I'm working on a Myrnin X Claire but I'm just trying to find the right story to go with it. I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**Also as another reminder for anyone who hasn't seen the other one I posted on my other story. **

**Please like my new Facebook page. It's called "Welcome to Morganville." **

**xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. Really sorry that this isn't a new chapter but please read on, this I important. I have started writing a story as a carry on from the end of book 12. I've already got two chapters ready and the third on is in the process of being made. Obviously if I post it I will put spoiler warnings up but do you guys think I should wait till the end of the week so that everyone has a chance to finish 12 or do you want me to post it now. Please reply either review or message. I'm also considering doing another chapter for this story but I just need to think of what could happen. **

**Thank you**** if you read that xxx**


End file.
